


Burning Cold

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel dreams of that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legendarium Ladies April event](http://legendariumladiesapril.tumblr.com/), for the prompts of April 15th (I tried to do a mash up - prompts at the end). 
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Aredhel holds Idril with all her strength as her niece sobs for her mother. The tears freeze in her cheeks before they reach the corners of her mouth. It has been like this ever since Elenwë fell through the ice – Idril trudges through the ice during the day, the perfect, brave princess, and at night the sorrow sets in, as they trie to sleep for a few hours, holding on to what little heat their undernourished bodies still produce.

More than once, has Aredhel urged her father to march on, day and night. There is no rest in these stops, only the risk to wake from a poor sleep to find a loved one frozen to death. At least last night they had had snow hare. Out here, every family is responsible for their own provisioning and management of supplies. Aredhel had never thought of that – it had never been needed – but now, seeing how quickly the food disappears from their carts, she endlessly scans the snows for tracks of something to eat, anything. One time, she caught a snow bear. They invited the families that travelled closer to them. There was so much cheering, she almost felt like a hero. Maglor would have certainly sang a funny, sweet song about her deeds and Celegorm would have...

But her cousins were not there. As Aredhel holds her grieving niece, her eyes lose themselves on the black horizon, lit by the beautiful, flickering lights in the sky. She sees instead another set of lights, orange and golden, live in her memory. She can almost feel the smell the burning.

Fëanor did not burn the ships alone. His sons, her cousins, where were they? Did no one try to stop that treachery? What kind of a man is Celegorm, to leave her to her death, after promising love and his hand? Or did he think – did _they_ think, that they would just crawl back and ask for the Valar’s forgiveness? Finarfin they were not.

And this night, every night, Aredhel knows in her heart that she will cross that ice, no matter the cost. The ice has made her a mother to her niece, a provider for her family, a leader to their people. And it has showed her what lies most deeply in her heart – revenge, dark and cold. It will take time, but one day…

She holds Idril closer. She is grateful that she was not too quick to take her cousin’s hand in marriage. For all, she would rather a thousand times be here, out in the cold, than over yonder, under Fëanor’s wing. One day, they will be over the ice. Palaces will be built, everyone will be well-fed and warm. She will wear her white silks again and she might live in a white tower or by the sea. Idril will be all grown-up. And she will write a letter. Aredhel writes that letter in her head, every night.

_Dear cousin,_

_We once were such close friends. So much has passed… let bygones, be bygones. I miss our old days of hunting, out in the woods. Shall we hunt again?_

She will set out to wherever it is that he will be living. She will even smile at Fëanor, if he is there. And she will kindle Celegorm’s heart until it burns hotter and brighter than those ships. And she will lay her blow.

Aredhel dreams, every night.

_Finis  
May 2015_

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the three prompts for April 15th at the [Legendarium Ladies April 2015 event](http://legendariumladiesapril.tumblr.com/).
> 
>   * **General Prompt: Skills and Talents.** Míriel’s sewing, Tar-Vanimelde’s love of art and dancing, Tauriel’s prowess in battle and Éowyn’s desire to become a healer are powerful examples of the women of Middle-earth embracing the skills and talents that shape their lives, while others are a blank canvas for you to work with. How might a Dwarf or Hobbit woman use her skills to the best effect? Mrs. Maggot’s famed mushroom stew probably isn’t the only thing she has up her sleeve. Create a fanwork that shows a female character exercising her skills or talents.
>   * **Picture Prompt: Games on Water by[Zoya Frolova](http://www.zoyafrolova.com/)**
>   * **Poetry Prompt: Man for Whom I Endured - Máire Mhac an tSaoi** Man, for whom I suffered love In secret, I now call a halt. I’ll no longer dance in step. Far too long I’ve been enthralled. Know that I desire surcease, Reckon up what love has cost In racking sighs, in blighted nights When every hope of sleep is lost. Harrowed heart, strangled laughter; Though you’re dead to shame, I charge you With my luckless graceless plight And pain that plagues me sorely. Yet, can I blame you that the sun Darkens when you are in sight? Until I’m free each day is dark – False freedom to swap day for night! Cruel fate, if by your side. Crueller still, if set apart. A bad bargain either way To love you or to love you not.
> 



End file.
